fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jezlyn Valoren
Jezlyn Valoren is the guild master of Crescalia Moon which is renowned as the strongest all female guild in Caelum. She is known by many as "The Lady of the Storm" due to her legendary skills with Magic. She is also known as "The One who Defies Time" Because of her unique youthful appearance. Jezlyn is respected among other guilds and the magic council due to her mastery of magic and her guilds tendency to not break the rules she is seen as a great inspiration to most young female mages and has gained respect from The Ten WIzard Saints. Appearance Jezlyn, although her true appearance is unknown she is renowned for her great beauty. Her graceful movements and posture add to her striking beauty. Jezlyn's most attractive feature is her long, wavy brown hair which compliments to her title as "Princess of the Sea" and to her perfect hour glass figure and is left untied. Her attire consists of a black robe outlined with brown and white, she wears black and brown arm guards and wields her staff in her right hand, her boots are black outlined with brown finishing off her attire. In a more casual setting Jezlyn's clothing is mostly made for combat making her ready for a fight anywhere. Jezlyn is said to have the most beautiful eyes, and it is said that when you look into her eyes it is like a trance or an infinte gaze. Personality "These younger generation mages judge strength with how powerful their magic is, but it doesn't matter if your magic is powerful or not, it matters on what you intend to do with your great power."- Jezlyn Valoren Jezlyn is known by many for being a very wise and kind person. She gives off a very powerful and kind desposition and has never been known to ever really get mad at someone unless her guild or anyone innocent is being insulted. Jezlyn has a strong mindset and has never shown any signs of distraction when it comes to important buisiness. Jezlyn is not very fond of being challenged by powerful mages due to her belief that you should use your power to benefit the people around you instead of yourself. When persuaded or forced into battle, she keeps herself calm and collective, Jezlyn usually tries to give her opponent the upperhand at first then strikes them down out of nowhere to show that she warned the person of her abilities. Even with her kind and pacifist ways she will not stand for injustice. She stated once that she will do everything in her power to protect the innocent even if it means losing her life. When her guild was threatened by a very powerful dark guild she became enraged and defeated the guild all by herself. Despite her sense of justice she is willing to take in former dark mages but warning them beforehand that if they disturb the peace again she will take the situation into her own hands. History Jezlyn was born in the land of Caelum her parents were mages but they left her orphaned when they died on an S-rank mission leaving the guildmaster of Crescalia moon to take care of her. She learned and mastered Lightning and Earth magic at the age of 18 and even mastering The Amaterasu magic seals in the next few years. Not much is known about her history because of her belief that what happened in the past should stay there. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic: 'Jezlyn is a master of lightning magic and is able to manipulate and generate lightning with her own body, lightning magic is also Jezlyn's main form of magic and as mastered to the extent that her magic is on a whole different level compared to other powerful lightning mages. *'Raitoningudagā (Lightning Dagger): 'A huge bolt of lightning fired from Jezlyn's palms leaving a great amount of damage on opponent and may even cause paralysis. *'Tengoku no boruto (Bolt of Heaven): A bolt with great destructive power leaving anyone caught in the blast helpless, the blast is fired from Jezlyn's hand. *'Raitoningu no hantei (Lightning's Judgement): '''Jezlyn forms a dark ball surrounded by lightning and launches it towards her opponents as it expands and engulfs her opponents and punishes them with a powerful bolts of lightning that ranges from low in voltage to high depending on how her judgement towards her enemies. Lightning Blaze.png|Lightning Dagger Images (1).jpg|Lightning's Judgement LightningBlast.jpg|Bolt of Heaven images (2).jpg|Voltage Prison Red Lighting demon rage.jpg|Hell's Storm 180px-Kusaka's Shoku mun Bankai.jpg|Hell's Storm Explosion *'Den'atsu keimusho (Voltage prison):' Jezlyn erects four pillars of stone around her opponents and then bars the four pillars of stone with lightning leaving them unable to escape. *'Heruzusutōmu (Hell's Storm): Jezlyn's eyes begin to glow as she raises her staff towards the sky as very destructive bolt of lightning with a demonic face strikes the area of her choice leaving nothing in the range of the attack. ''' Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female